


我们想要知道：异想体是否也会做梦？

by RunningVanilla



Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: 短暂的和平是一名人形异想体，他是战争屋的成员之一。短暂的和平外表如同一名年轻男性。有着柔软的栗色短发与紫色的眼睛，身着紫色的毛领机车服与长裤，棕色长靴，头戴护目镜与头盔。通常，位于收容单元内的短暂的和平总是处于睡眠状态。
Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836178





	我们想要知道：异想体是否也会做梦？

**基础信息**

异想体名称：短暂的和平

伤害类型：物理（6-7）

危险等级：WAW

PE-BOX 产量

优 21-22 良18-20 差0-17

**喜好**

等级 本能 洞察 沟通 压迫

1 低 低 极低 低

2 低 低 极低 低

3 一般 一般 极低 低

4 一般 一般 极低 低

5 一般 一般 极低 低

**管理须知**

Ⅰ.当工作结果为差时，“短暂的和平”的逆卡巴拉计数器将立刻减少。

Ⅱ.当员工的工作时间超过40秒时，“短暂的和平”的逆卡巴拉计数器将立刻减少。

Ⅲ.谨慎等级低于3级的员工进入“短暂的和平”的收容单元后，“短暂的和平”的逆卡巴拉计数器将立刻减少。

Ⅳ.每当发生逆卡巴能量熔毁时，“短暂的和平”的逆卡巴拉计数器有一定概率减少。

Ⅴ.每当发生警报时，“短暂的和平”的逆卡巴拉计数器有一定概率减少。

**敏感信息**

逆卡巴拉计数器极值：2

物理 （0.5） 抗性较高

精神 （0.5） 抗性较高

侵蚀 （1.5） 抗性较低

灵魂 （1.5） 抗性较低

**出逃信息**

出逃的“短暂的和平”的生命值为2000。

短暂的和平只会受到来自职员的攻击。

出逃后，短暂的和平会从收容室门口出发，乘坐一辆摩托车在整个设施内高速穿行，对途经的职员造成200物理伤害，并使途经的收容单元的逆卡巴拉计数器减少1。

**镇压建议**

由于“短暂的和平”移动速度非常快，攻击距离在中以下的武器无法击中“短暂的和平”，同时，位于其正前方的职员也几乎无法躲避攻击。“短暂的和平”有固定的前进路线，即按照从上到下、从左至右的顺序进行前进，因此推荐调动武器攻击距离较远的员工前往镇压“短暂的和平”，在其背后进行攻击。

要注意的是，“短暂的和平”会减少经过收容室的逆卡巴拉计数器，不在一定时间内将其镇压的话，可能会导致其它异想体的出逃。

**E.G.O** **装备**

武器：安睡必备

等级：WAW

消耗：60 PE-BOX

可研发数量：2

装备要求：等级Ⅲ

属性：物理

攻击力：4

攻击速度：快

攻击距离：远

资料：

抱枕是并不严肃的凶器。

护甲：安睡必备

等级：WAW

消耗：60 PE-BOX

可研发数量：1

装备要求：自律Ⅲ 等级Ⅳ

物理 （0.2） 抗性较高

精神 （0.2） 抗性较高

侵蚀 （2.0） 抗性极低

灵魂 （2.0） 抗性极低

资料：

※穿戴者成功镇压其他异想体时，能够获得少许能源。

嘲笑败者，然后做个好梦吧。

饰品：安睡必备

获得率：3％

位置：头部

攻击速度+4

工作速度+4

**故事**

该异想体沉睡在收容单元内，当被一些粗心的员工吵醒时，它便会以牙还牙，平等地折磨所有人。

访谈记录T28-1022 ※异想体“威胁？”自愿协助与“短暂的和平”进行交流

（威胁？进入了短暂的和平的收容单元，正处于睡眠状态中的短暂的和平被惊醒）

短暂的和平：啊……████（无法听取的内容）。

威胁？：哟！你前两天大闹了一场的样子啊。出逃的感觉如何？

短暂的和平：超——爽的！还睡了个饱！

威胁：那█████（无法听取的内容），和我一起玩吧！

（威胁？与短暂的和平同时出逃导致大量职员死伤，此后，禁止威胁？与其他战争屋成员进行交流）

影像记录T28-1023 ※异想体“短暂的和平”与“鳞翅目教授”同时突破收容

（短暂的和平经过被SD-2炸死的职员身边，评价道：连被嘲讽的价值都没有。）

**工作日志**

短暂的和平睡得正香， _员工_ 默默地继续自己的工作。

几乎所有的员工都表示，很难取悦短暂的和平。

短暂的和平希望 _员工_ 尽快完成工作，它需要睡眠。

短暂的和平欢迎 _员工_ 和它一起偷懒。

粗心的 _员工_ 惊醒了短暂的和平，它的心情很不好。

短暂的和平想要睡个好觉。


End file.
